


Entreaty

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [96]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Established Relationship, Flirty Harry, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Potioneer Draco Malfoy, So Married, responsible Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Despite Harry's flirtatious entreaties, Draco has to leave bed and go to work.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Kudos: 84





	Entreaty

**Author's Note:**

> Word of the Day: _Entreaty._ An earnest request.  
> 100 Ways to say I Love You prompt no. 6. _Have a good day at work._  
>  ❤

“Let me go,” Draco laughs. “I’m opening the Apothecary… Potion orders to fill. People to help-”

Harry doesn’t want Draco to leave bed yet. 

“ _I_ need you help,” Harry whines, knotting strong legs around Draco. “Give _me_ a physical, Potioneer Malfoy,” entreats Harry. “Make sure _I’m_ fit for work-”

Draco disentangles himself reluctantly. Harry looks happy, gorgeous and comfortable, wrapped in a tangle of their bedsheets. 

“You lay in,” Draco replies. “I’ll not be long… Then I’m all yours.”

Harry smirks, putting on his glasses to see Draco properly. “Have a good day at work,” Harry says. “I’ll be waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
